1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a synthetic isoparaffinic heavy hydrocarbon useful as a heavy lubricant base stock, produced by isomerizing Fischer-Tropsch wax, and to a heavy lubricant formed from the base stock.
2. Background of the Invention
Heavy lubricants are used for high viscosity applications in which a lubricant based on a lighter oil will not provide sufficient lubrication between moving parts, such as heavy machine oils, gear boxes, deep drawing oils, and manual transmissions. A heavy lubricant is formed by combining a heavy lubricant base stock, which is a heavy oil possessing lubricating oil qualities, with one or more lubricant additives. Most heavy lubricant base stocks are derived from naturally occurring petroleum oil and contain aromatic unsaturates, including polynuclear aromatics, along with sulfur and nitrogen containing compounds. These compounds tend to reduce the viscosity and stability of the oil. Refining the oil to remove these components results in a low yield of the product oil. Heavy paraffins can be refined to low levels of unsaturates and heteroatom compounds, but have unacceptably high pour and cloud points. There is a need for a relatively pure or premium quality, heavy lubricant base stock composition that is a liquid at least at the temperature of use.